Return
by Babel-english
Summary: Shonen ai, Oneshot. After years of roaming, he eventually came back home...


**Writer :** Babel (isabellepotieryahoo.fr)  
**Title :** Return  
**Source :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Songfic, shonen ai…  
**Couple :** You will see…

**Disclaimer :** Naruto's world and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

"Return" is a Deine lakaien's song.

**Note**: All thanks to Ai who made the beta! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**RETURN**

It was dark when he reached the village. This village he had not seen for over ten years. This village he saw now, only enlightened by the soft light of the full moon, plunged in the night's shadows.

This vision would have frightened anyone else. These empty roads, where only darkness seemed to find its place, where lurking dangers could be hidden anywhere waiting for any unlucky victims that dared to venture its midst.

But he wasn't afraid. He had learned to love the darkness, to see into it, to trust it. However, it had never been so welcoming than in this place. It seemed to glow as though it said to him: "Welcome, it's good to see you back."

He was finally at home.

**_Waves in low tide  
_**_**Sounds of the night**_  
**_And my memories echo:  
_****_"Back again!" _**

He wandered all the night about the dark roads, his memories flowing by hundreds at each crossroad.

Here , in this road, he made his first step outside his house. There, in front of this school, he met his friends for the first time. Here again, he found that he was in love.

He was now at the top of the Hokage cliff, quietly sitting, his legs in the gap beneath him, patiently waiting for the sun to rise.

The Sun finally showed the end of the day as his rays slowly illuminated the village with its warm color, a blend of gold and bright red.

He looked at the sunrise all during its length, marveling at the harmonious union of changing color until the Sun reached his place in the sky and was lighting the village with its shining splendor.

_**Stranger that I am**  
_**_In my own land_  
****_Where no one will  
_****_Remember my name_**

When the Sun was high in the sky, he got up and went down to the village's street.

The different shops had opened their doors and the roads slowly came to life. Nobody paid attention to him, stranger among them. He walked slowly, his gaze lost in the scenery, seeing the difference the day was bringing compared to the night, when somebody hit him.

"Ouch!"

A little dark haired girl with big blue eyes was now sitting on the ground in front of him, getting up with difficulty.

"Kaya!"

A young blond woman, in her twenties, was running to them. She stopped when she reached them and helped the little girl to get up. She lightly dusted her off and turned towards him.

"Please forgive my daughter, she tends to run without watching where she goes," she explained smiling and seemingly a little embarrassed.

He didn't answer, but slightly smiled while looking at the little girl. A call made them turn towards the bottom of the road.

"Ino! Kaya! What are you doing? The brat will be late to school!"

A young man with his black hair tied behind his head in form of a feather duster was calling them with a bored look on his face. The young woman smiled widely at the sight of him and apologized one more time before taking her daughter's hand and running to the man. The little girl turned towards him and screamed a resounding, "Goodbye!" before departing with her mother.

So, even his former friends had not recognized him.

**_When you hear me calling  
_****_Will you be there?  
_****_When you see me falling  
_****_Will you be there? _**

When I was called by the shadows, you were there to help me.

When I disowned my friends, you were there to try to make me change my mind. Despite this, I didn't listen to you and I drowned myself in the darkness.

Now that I want to come back to the surface, will you still be there?

**_Time was the force  
_**_**Brought me back on course**_  
**_In the darkness  
_****_Distant fires on a strand _**

It was true that he had changed. He had not cut his hair which now fell freely on his shoulders and down his back in a deep black waterfall. He no longer wore his forehead protector on his forehead, but on his left bicep. He had not worn it since the day he left the village, but he put it back on before he entered the village. Though he did not feel he had the right to wear it on his forehead so he wore in on his arm instead. He had lost a lot of weight and the big rings that underlined his eyes showed the lack of sleep that plagued him for a long time.

_**Time is my disguise**_  
**_Against hostile seeking eyes  
_****_And the waves wipe out  
_****_My footprints in the sand _**

He started to walk again and continued towards where he had wanted to go since he arrived at the village. He passed the familiar stalls and houses until he reached the tallest building in Konoha, the Hokage office. He silently made his way up to it and slipped unnoticed into one of the unguarded windows. Strolling furtively through the hallways, he was unseen by any of the jounins safeguarding the place. He eventually reached his goal and entered the office at the top of the building. Here, the Hokage was sitting behind his desk, drowning in paperwork.

_**When you hear me calling  
Will you be there?  
**__**When you see me falling  
Will you be there?**_

I reached the goals for which I threw myself into the darkness.

I may seem selfish, but now, I want to come back by your side.

Will you be there to welcome me?

_**Now my time has come  
Return into the sun**_  
**_Cause I've always been  
_****_Searching for you _**

"You came back," the Hokage said without looking up from the papers.

"He's dead..." he answered with an emotionless voice.

"You killed him?"

"Yes..."

"And so, you came back?"

"Yes..."

"And you hoped that I would accept you without saying anything?"

"I hope that-"

"You really don't have any doubts!" He told him, finally raising his eyes.

His big blue eyes reflected the joy that he did not want to show. He was trying to keep a stern look on his face, but his eyes were strangely bright as though he were on the verge of crying. He got up and slowly walked towards him. When he was very near, he put a hand on his cheek and focused his azure gaze into his ebony ones.

"Do you think you deserve my pardon?"

"No...," he answered without flinching.

"You haven't changed...I mean, you changed physically, but mentally, you're still the same...," he added, lowering his eyes like he was regretting what he was saying. "You'll never change for sure. Always cold, always hiding your emotions. A perfect ninja."

"I'm not a perfect ninja," he said raising his voice.

The blond one was surprised and made a questioning gaze.

"If I were a perfect ninja, I would never have left and you would not have anything to pardon me for," he said, looking in the blue eyes, his gazing lightly shining, "I would never had to search for your light because I would never had lost it..."

**_If I win, if I lose  
_****_No charge, no excuse  
_****_All my wandering made sure:  
_****_"My aims are true!" _**

"I'd never had left you," he said, lowering his head also, his hair covering his face. "I hadn't understood yet..."

"What haven't you understood?" he asked him, brushing aside the long locks and searching his gaze with his big aquamarine eyes

"That everything you told me, everything you confess to me…"

"Yes?"

"Everything, I was feeling it too…"

Then the blond haired man felt a warm liquid glide along his hand. The dark haired man raised his head and the blonde saw that this liquid was tears, tears he had never seen before.

"And I still feel it…"

The blue orbs opened themselves widely at this confession and filled themselves with tears that he left fall freely. He threw himself in the dark haired man's arms and gripped him tightly. The other man also wrapped his arms around him and embraced him firmly. Hiding his face in the other's neck, he whispered :

"Will you always want me? Won't you throw me back like I threw you back?"

"No, never..."

"I'll never leave again...I will always be there now..."

"I know...No matter what, I will never let you go again..."

They stayed like that, tenderly entwined, alone in their world, never wanting to let the other go, never wanting to see the other leave.

**_When you hear me calling  
_****_Will you be there?  
_****_When you see me falling  
_****_Will you be there? _**

I came back and you welcomed me.

You'll never let me go and I'll never leave.

Why did I doubt that ?

You were there and you'll always be.

**OWARI**

I hope you liked this fic ! It's the first that I wrote in English so forgive for the mistakes I may have done. Please reviews ? éè


End file.
